Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{1}{6}-17\dfrac{5}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {19\dfrac{4}{24}}-{17\dfrac{15}{24}}$ Convert ${19\dfrac{4}{24}}$ to ${18 + \dfrac{24}{24} + \dfrac{4}{24}}$ So the problem becomes: ${18\dfrac{28}{24}}-{17\dfrac{15}{24}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{28}{24}} - {17} - {\dfrac{15}{24}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} - {17} + {\dfrac{28}{24}} - {\dfrac{15}{24}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{28}{24}} - {\dfrac{15}{24}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{13}{24}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{13}{24}$